


Taking All of My Energy

by XxIceColdRainxX



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 'Energy' - Keri Hilson, Abused Stiles, Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Banshee Lydia, Beta Aiden, Beta Boyd, Beta Erica, Beta Ethan, Beta Isaac, Beta Jackson, Beta Peter, Beta Scott, Blood, Bloodplay, Blowjobs, Bruises, Deaths, F/M, Father derek, Fingering, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Sex, Heartbreak, Hunter Allison, Infidelity, M/M, Miscarriage, Mother Stiles, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Rape, Songfic, Suicide Attempts, Tears, Underage Sex, Wolf Rage, domestic abuse, handjobs, hunter Chris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxIceColdRainxX/pseuds/XxIceColdRainxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski was the boy who was abused by his drunkard father.<br/>Stiles Stilinski was the boy who was saved by his Werewolf boyfriend.<br/>Stiles Stilinski is the boy who is getting abused by his Werewolf boyfriend. </p><p>Derek is the antagonist in Stiles' life nowadays, especially since he's gotten so possessive and abusive toward him for his mistakes and sarcasm. Derek has a mate, a large pack of beta's, a banshee, a hunter and a druid. He's the most powerful Alpha Wolf in all of Beacon Hills. Though, he wants more...Like a child of his own. Stiles can deliver that. Everyone in Derek's pack, however, want to try and break free of the crazed Alpha, and to save Stiles mainly. Can they succeed in that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I wanted to make this story out of wanting to write a 'Sterek' abuse fic for a long time. I know it sounds scary and heartbreaking, but trust me, it may be worth reading! I'm basing it around this song that's not really about abuse, which is 'Energy' by Keri Hilson. I'm unsure of how long I want to make this story, but I know I want it over at least 15 chapters at the most. There's the warnings, read them! And, there's a happy ending! Not spoiling on how it ends though, hope you enjoy this small preview I have for it right now, working on the next chapter and attempting to make it much longer.

"Your dad won't hurt you anymore."  
"I know...I, I just can't believe..."

"It's okay, Stiles." Derek mumbled softly into Stiles' ear, holding the boy close to his chest and nuzzled his ear. The two watched as Stiles' house was invaded by policemen and EMT's. Derek narrowed his eyes at the body exiting out of the household, revealing to be John Stilinski.

"What the hell do I do now, Derek?!" Stiles felt tears begin to form in his eyes as he watched the EMT's take his father's lifeless body to the ambulance vehicle. Derek stayed silent, merely watching the scene, but soon spoke up when he noticed Stiles staring up at him. "What do I do now...?"

"You stay with me, simple as that." Derek offered a small smile to Stiles, noticing the boy's change in mood.

"Right..." Stiles softly said, shifting himself in Derek's arms. The ambulance's siren was the last thing they heard that night.

* * *

** 5 Months Later... **

"Derek, stop, stop!"  
"Why the hell are you running, Stiles?!"

"You're scaring me!" Stiles quickly ran out of the loft that was Derek's place, having escaped through the man's grasp as he tried to grab him. Derek let out a roar, startling Stiles yet again as the boy continued running.

"Someone, help me!"  
"Stiles!"

"Help, help me, please!" Stiles was running down the street now, desperately trying to find someone, anyone. The boy suddenly came across a shop that was barely closing, one of the workers being inside and sweeping up the floor. Stiles quickly banged his hand against the glass door, screaming out and gaining the attention of the female worker. "Help! Please, open up! Please!"

"Oh, my god, what's--"  
"Please, just open up! Please, please, please!"  
"Okay, okay! Just, just hold on."

"Thank you, thank you!" Stiles quickly ran in and turned, watching as the door was shut and locked again. The girl turned and nodded, coming close to Stiles and quickly noticing the features of his face and neck, bruises.

"What's, what's going on, what happened to you?!" The girl's eyes widened as Stiles turned to face her, showing a bleeding scratch mark on his left cheek, a black eye and his hair being rugged.

"My...My, boyfriend, he..."  
"Oh, he did this to you?!"  
"Yes, he's--"

"Let me call 9-1-1," The girl quickly took out her phone and began dialing. Stiles gasped and quickly slapped it out of her hand, then shoved her back as something was suddenly thrown into the shop. The object flew through the glass door and fell to the left of Stiles' frozen body. The girl screamed loudly as she was suddenly grabbed onto by her shoulders, a rough, large beast being behind her and scaring her. She turned her eyes to notice the red glow of the beast's own eyes, and then she was slammed into the floor that was covered with glass.

"No! Leave her alone! Derek, please!"  
"Too late, Stiles! She tried to get between us, she's fucking dying!"

"Derek!" Stiles screamed and watched in horror as Derek stabbed his claws into her chest, ripping the girl's chest and causing her to vomit blood and bleed profusely.

"Get the hell over here, Stiles!"  
"Derek, please, please, please--"

"Shut the fuck up!" Derek roared into Stiles' face, throwing the boy down and getting on top of him. The Alpha wolf side of Derek was clearly taking over right now, as Stiles felt the familiar poke of something against his ass.

"Not here, please, not here..."

"Why not? You came here on your own, clearly not wanting to do it back at the loft." Derek growled lowly and rubbed his nose against the boy's neck, scenting him. The Alpha wolf felt at peace with the scent of Stiles' body, giving off a sweet, young scent that was almost vanilla like.

"I...I didn't want it, at that time, Derek."  
"And you do now?"  
"Y-Yes...I do, now."

"Good, that's all that matters." Derek quickly stood up, soon leaning down and scooping the boy up in his arms. "Let's go."

"But what about--"  
"No. She's dead. Someone'll find her, not our problem now."

"But--" Stiles was suddenly silenced by Derek's hand over his mouth, the man's fingers slipping in.

"Suck, that way they'll be ready to slide inside you when we get back." Derek chuckled darkly and felt the boy begin to do as he was told. Stiles tasted the blood on his fingers and gagged lightly, feeling the tears in his eyes build up again. "Like that taste of blood, Stiles? You caused that, you made her die." Derek's eyes flashed his Alpha red color as Stiles stayed silent, knowing it was useless to argue with Derek.

"I'm sorry..." Stiles had mumbled after a few minutes, the two being right outside the place where Derek's loft was.

"It's alright, I forgive you."


	2. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is bandaged up and the group speaks about the current situation.

"We're home!"

"Oh, god." Scott whispered and turned to face the doorway, where Derek was holding Stiles bridal style, the two having blood on themselves. The rest of the group turned to face the door as well, watching with slight horror at the scene.

"Everyone, Stiles here is back home and safe. Get him stitched up and tend to his wounds, I don't want my mate in pain." Derek commanded his beta's, walking toward the center table that stood next to the large window. The moonlight shined onto Stiles' body as he was laid down on the table. Allison, Scott, Erica and Lydia quickly came up to him, asking him some questions and obtaining some bandages. The rest of the group stood silent, some staring or glaring at Derek.

"What happened this time?" Jackson was the one to ask, anger in his tone. Derek turned, a smile on his face as he faced Jackson, and spoke softly.

"He tried to run again, but I got him before he could get too far."  
"Ever wonder why?"

"Jackson." Peter spoke up, entering the conversation now. Derek gave a dark chuckle and shook his head, pacing around his beta. Peter now grew silent, knowing well enough his nephew was planning on doing something right then and there.

"No, Peter, I've had enough of this. He treats Stiles like shit!"  
"What does it matter to you how I treat him, Jackson?"

"He's pack, treating him--" Jackson was starting to speak, but was soon punched hard in the left cheek, falling back and onto the floor. Everyone stayed silent as the incident happened, with the other beta's watching in sadness. Allison and Lydia continued stitching up Stiles and wiping away the blood. Erica, Scott and Isaac quickly walked to Jackson, helping him up.

"Enough of this bullshit, Jackson, I know why you care for Stiles' well-being, it's cause you fucking like him, don't you?" Derek's words pierced through everyone's ears, and panic began to flood. Jackson was not afraid though, but knew that because he was a beta, he couldn't disobey or go against his Alpha.

"And what if I do?"  
"Well, that's just too fucking bad. He's not yours, is he, Jackson?"

"Jackson, please, don't." Erica spoke, tugging on the beta's arm and trying to get him to budge from his spot. Jackson stood tall, keeping himself calm and collected.

"No, he isn't. But he deserves someone like me, that's visible enough. He doesn't need an abusive fucking asshole like you." Jackson growled now, acting defiant. Derek chuckled once again, his eyes flashing their Alpha red color.

"Stay down, beta. I have power over you, you know that, right?"  
"It's not enough, I can still break through it."

"It still works, though." Derek then roared, striking fear into everyone in the loft. Jackson shuddered at the roar, which was directed toward him. He then began to whimper softly, looking like more of an omega now. "Pathetic little shit, you know better than to go against me. I'll let it slide this time, but next time, I'll make sure you pay the consequences."

"Jackson..." Scott looked down at Jackson, who was now on his knees, nodding to Derek's statement.

"Yes, sorry, Alpha." Jackson spoke through clenched teeth. It wasn't him talking, he knew that. It was his inner wolf, who totally cowered to Derek's wolf.

"Now get the hell out of my sight, all of you!" Derek commanded, watching the movement around him as they quickly exited out of the loft. He quickly turned his head to Lydia, glaring at the girl. "Except you, you stay here. Tend to Stiles."

"I, yes, okay." Lydia stopped, quickly turning on her heels and walking back toward Stiles. The boy was awake and bandaged up, merely laying on the table now and staring up at the ceiling. She rested a hand onto his right arm, smiling down at him as he looked back. He did nothing but shift his eyes back to the ceiling.

"He's not bleeding anymore, is he?"  
"No, uh, he's all better, actually."

"He better be." Derek suddenly came up to the table now, looking down at Stiles. He noticed the boy was looking elsewhere and quickly grabbed onto his chin, forcing him to look at the man. Lydia watched in silence, the fear she had of Derek increasing in that moment. "Look at me, Stiles. You alright?"

"Yes." Stiles simply said, forcing a fake smile. Derek took that and smiled back, his hand soon moving to the side and stroking the boy's cheek.

"Good. I was worried."

"You can leave, Lydia." Derek softly said, feeling his heart filled with complete joy. Lydia quickly nodded and began to walk away, giving a small wave goodbye to the two as she exited. Stiles waved back, sitting up and feeling Derek's hand pulling him close. The man looked down at his mate, forming a smile as he inhaled and scented the boy. "I love you."

"I love you too..."  
"Stiles, please, don't be like that. I just get like this 'cause you disobey me, or anger me."

"I know." Stiles' voice was weak, as if he had lost it during all the screaming he had done when he was being chased. Derek gave a gentle sigh and buried his nose into the boy's hair, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's fine, Derek, really." Stiles felt his eyes forming tears, and soon, they ran down his cheeks. The two stayed in the same position for a few more minutes, and soon Stiles began to embrace the man now.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with Derek?" Allison walked beside Jackson, Isaac and Scott, the three boys silent as Allison spoke. "He's gotten so angry nowadays, and started being more of a dick."

"And abusing Stiles." Isaac chimed, looking at the three and earning some concerning looks.

"He's probaly, stressed or something." Scott said, attempting to defend his Alpha. "I know for sure he doesn't mean to hurt Stiles."

"Then why the hell does he do it?" Allison sighed and stopped walking, staring at Scott with a hint of a glare. "He's your best friend, Scott! You aren't defending him, or even helping him for that matter."

"I know that, Allison! But Derek, he..."  
"He scares you."  
"Not just me, all of us."

"Us?" Allison questioned, but soon, the small group was joined by the other beta's and Lydia. Peter was the one who began to speak.

"My nephew, our Alpha, he commands us to stay put or stay out of things. He's commanded Jackson and Scott to stay away from Stiles at all cost, as well as not helping him. It's not their fault." Peter looked between Scott and Allison, the girl suddenly realizing how antagonistic she sounded.

"I didn't even think about that, I'm sorry, Scott." She turned, facing Scott, who merely nodded and sighed.

"It's fine, Allison. But, like she was saying, we all need to do something to help him. He's helped all of us when Derek took it out on us and not him." Scott looked to the snow-covered ground and began to memorized when Stiles tended to their wounds. It was before Stiles was abused, a more simpler time, they all called it.

"I know, but the best we can do right now is follow Derek's orders and help Stiles in small ways." Peter clenched his teeth and felt anger fill him. He still couldn't believe how much his dear nephew has changed since last year.

"You guys, that's not the only thing to worry about." Lydia suddenly spoke up, alarming the others with her statement.

"What? What are you talking about, Lydia?" Peter asked with a raise of his eyebrow. Lydia looked to the side, pondering if she should alert them of what she had heard a few days earlier.

"Uh, well. I'm, I'm not sure if I heard it clearly, but...I did hear the mention of Derek wanting a child." Lydia sounded unsure, and a bit scared at the thought. Quickly, everyone turned their attention from her to Peter, who looked simply afraid.

"Are you positive you heard this, Lydia?"  
"Yeah, I, at least, I think so."

"If he is planning on wanting a child, Stiles is in trouble." Peter sighed heavily and was soon interrupted by Jackson.

"What are you talking about, 'in trouble'? What's going to happen?!"  
"Stiles will be impregnated, that's what."

"How? That's impossible." Allison quickly stated her input, earning a chuckle from the older man. Everyone seemed a bit irritated and confused, but looked to Peter for an explanation.

"Not in this little Supernatural world of ours, my dear. Stiles will be able to get pregnant, if the Werewolf is an Alpha, which Derek is." Peter chuckled again, but was soon met with glares and shocked faces. "I am not kidding about this, kids. Stiles is in severe danger, I'm not even sure how he would be able to birth the child. It isn't any better knowing that Derek will be abusing him more than likely."

"He won't, not unless he goes through me." Jackson growled, earning some sympathetic looks from the others. Peter sighed and shook his head.

"Silly boy, what did I just say earlier? Derek's commanded you to stay away from Stiles, so you wouldn't be able to throw yourself in front of the boy when Derek throws a punch!"  
"Like I said earlier, I can break through it! His Alpha commands are slipping on me, more than likely 'cause I'm more rebellious toward them. My wolf refuses to listen to Derek's wolf on most occasions."

"But definitely not this one." Isaac commented, earning a glare from the beta. Peter sighed and simply face a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well, suit yourself. We cannot let Derek impregnate Stiles either way, I'm not sure if he's read to be a pack mother yet."

"Pack mother?" Erica spoke now, raising an eyebrow and smirking at Peter. The older wolf gave a nod and a small smile.

"Technically, since Stiles is Derek's mate, he's considered a pack mother to all of you." A few of the beta's looked confused, while Isaac grinned brighly, and Lydia was smiling a little.

"That's adorable." She commented.

"So I technically have a family, awesome." Isaac felt complete joy enter into him, but it melted away quickly at the sudden memory of Derek beating Stiles on some occasions.

"Yes, yes, big, happy family." Peter rolled his eyes and sighed. "It's Stiles' decision, though, on if he would want to be pregnant with Derek's child."

"Of course it's his decision, doing it without his consent would technically be considered rape!" Jackson let out a growl, beginning to change into his werewolf form. Allison and Lydia quickly patted his shoulders, calming him down from his anger. Peter gave a nod to Jackson's statement.

"The boy's right about the rape part."

"Derek wouldn't do that..." Allison spoke, but then looked concerned. "Would he?"

"Oh, he would, but, there's not really much we can do unless we get that baby idea out of Derek's head." Peter chuckled and imagined the thought of his nephew having a son of his own. It was an adorable sight, and could be obtained easily, if there wasn't the problem of Derek's rage and abuse.

"I guess that's our task, then." Scott noted, looking to his fellow beta's, Allison and Lydia. They all nodded and quickly split in different directions, all of them living elsewhere. Except Isaac, who simply walked back to the loft.

* * *

"Not tonight?"

"Derek...I'm hurt." Stiles mumbled, suddenly feeling Derek behind him. The boy felt the man's erection poking at his ass cheek, since the two slept naked, it was a thing Derek thought would be best for them to do. Stiles agreed to it in the past, since they wanted sex daily, but, nowadays, it was more of a nuisance.

"Still doesn't mean you can't take my load." Derek chuckled and nuzzled the back of Stiles' neck, the boy shivering and closing his eyes. "Come on, Stiles."

"Derek, please...I, I don't want to."  
"Stiles...At least give me a handjob?"

"Gross." Isaac had walked into the floor and shut the door, locking it behind him. He heard their conversation, since they were just upstairs. The teenage wolf quickly made his way toward the sofa nearby, throwing off his jacket and shoes. He continued listening, but was soon shocked by the sound he heard. Slick, moving sounds and Derek's moans.

"Oh, God, Stiles...You do it so good, ah," Derek shifted in his spot, feeling his cock engulfed by Stiles' mouth. The boy was doing this to merely settle the erection Derek had, and had no intention of getting off himself. He was more shocked by how Derek had quickly forgotten the chase they had earlier.

"Mm." Stiles mumbled gently, his tongue trailing along Derek's shaft and placing soft kisses along the base of the man's cock. He then shifted around the area, soon nuzzling into the mess of pubes Derek had, earning a soft chuckle from the older man.

"Glad you still remember I love when you do that." Derek rested himself in his bed, staring up at the ceiling and continuing to feel the boy's tongue on his dick.

"You going to feed me soon?" Stiles spoke gently and seductively, quickly thinking he would get through this faster if he faked his interest in it. Derek grinned down at his mate and chuckled again.

"Just keep sucking, babe, and you'll get your sweet juice soon."

"Better." Stiles gave a fake smile and went back down onto the man's cock, pushing the hard length down his throat and suckling on the head. He rolled his tongue now, flicking his tongue on the man's piss slit. Derek suddenly began to shudder and felt his cock twitch. The boy felt this and prepared for the man's load, knowing he had no choice but to swallow it, as he always done in the past when there was no abuse or hurt.

"Oh, fuck, Stiles!" Derek suddenly brought his hands up, gripping onto the boy's head and pushing him down onto his cock. The man began to shoot out a few loads of sticky, warm cum down his mate's young throat. Stiles felt the drops shoot down his throat and the drops on his tongue, swallowing it all immediately and letting out a gentle moan. Whether he liked to admit it or not, he always loved Derek's cum.

"Well, technically, my parents were fucking." Isaac said to himself and began to drift to sleep through his "parens'" conversation. His eyes soon closed and he dreamt of how happier it would be if Derek was happy and enjoyable most of the time, instead of how he is now.

"I love you." Derek spoke gently into Stiles' ear, tugging the boy close and resting him onto his chest. Stiles felt the man's chest hair rub against his cheek as he was placed there, but soon felt calm and eventually, safe, once again. This is how it always was, after their sexual activities, they rested in complete happiness...Nowadays, it was more of Stiles suffering through Derek's erection and forced to sleep and dream of a better tomorrow...


	3. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is met with a breakfast prepared for him, and then shocked from a conversation with Derek.

**Six months ago...**

"I can handle it, Derek," Stiles sighed shakily, bringing his hands up to his face and feeling at a new bruise above his right eye. All the boy could hear was a ferocious growling behind him, and estimated that Derek was probably close to shifting by now.

"Stiles, I told you before, I can go over there and end it all, right now, all you have to do is say yes." Derek spoke lowly, soon making his way over toward Stiles. The boy stood there, continuing to feel the bruise, but soon began to speak.

"No, not yet. I can still--"  
"He's not going to change, Stiles!"

"He will! He can, I know he can. I just...He's been drinking, that's all. I can stop that...When he's sober, he's just...Lifeless." Stiles felt a tear fall from his eye and quickly wiped it away. Stiles' father went straight downhill after his mother's death, and that was years ago. He's worse now, beginning to beat Stiles out of rage and figuring his son had something to do with his wife's death and every other problem he had.

"Lifeless or not, he still hurt you. He deserves to die!"  
"Derek, it's sweet knowing that you'd kill anyone that'd lay a hand on me, but really, I don't want you to kill him or anything! He's my dad!"

"He's a waste of a life now." Derek spoke the truth, narrowing his eyes at Stiles' shocked face. "You and I both know it, Stiles. You just refuse to admit it, just because he's your dad and he's all you have. You have more than him, Stiles!" Derek raised his fist, smashing it into a nearby wall and letting out a struggled growl.

"Derek...Don't hurt yourself." Stiles felt tears in his eyes, everything Derek had said was right. He had Derek now, and that's what really mattered. His dad was nothing to him anymore, just another waste of a life, like Derek said.

"You have me now, Stiles..."  
"I know..."

* * *

"Stiles, you awake?"

"Huh?" Stiles jolted awake, sitting up in his and Derek's bed with fear running through him. He quickly turned his head left and right, noticing Derek was gone and Isaac sitting in front of him with a smile. "Oh...Yeah, I am now, thanks." Stiles spoke with a hint of irritation.

"Sorry, I just, thought you were awake."  
"I understand that. What do you want, Isaac?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted some breakfast...Derek and the Beta's left to go deal with a problem that concerned a few hunters that were spotted in the area." Isaac stood up, offering his hand to Stiles. The boy took it, being helped up and soon followed the wolf boy out of the room they were in and downstairs.

"Oh." Stiles could only say, and he barely noticed his blanket that he covered himself with. It was cold in the loft, but today felt colder for an odd reason.

"Lydia, Allison! You guys done? Stiles and I are coming down." Isaac turned and gave another smile to Stiles as he followed him.

"Just about." Allison commented on her progess of the breakfast, placing down a plate full of eggs, bacon and sausage for Stiles.

"Pancakes are coming right up!" Lydia spoke with glee, quickly walking back toward the stove and checking on them. Allison gave a nod of her head toward the plate, then looked to Stiles.

"This...Is all for me?" Stiles rose an eyebrow, unsure of what was happening at the moment. Isaac, Allison and Lydia all nodded in unison.

"Yup, it is. It's...A sort of 'thank you' for helping us in all of our pervious times when Derek was being an angry Alpha." Allison smiled, soon sitting herself beside Stiles and watching him. "Go ahead, eat."

"Uh...Alright, I guess." Stiles lifted his fork up and stabbed at the eggs, getting a portion caught in his fork as he raised it up to his mouth. He stared blankly at Allison, Isaac and now Lydia, who all stared at him with anticipation. "What?" Stiles managed to say through his open mouth.

"Do you like it?" Allison asked.

"I didn't eat it yet." Stiles narrowed his eyes at the girl, then moved them to stare at Isaac. Finally, he chomped down onto the eggs, chewing and tasting them with a plain face. After swallowing, Stiles suddenly beamed. "Wow."

"They're good?"  
"More than."

"Excellent!" Allison grinned brightly, watching Stiles as he began to devour the egg portion of the plate, then moved onto the bacon and sausage within' a minute.

"Don't get full yet, you still have my pancakes to taste!" Lydia suddenly came over, a plate full of pancakes that were stacked ontop of one another. There was a total of five. "One for me, one for Allison, one for Isaac and two for you, Stiles." Lydia laid out three more plates, placing one pancake on each, and when Stiles was finished with his plate, the two pancakes made for him quickly covered it.

"Thanks, Lydia." Stiles said through his mouthful of food.

"Don't do that." Lydia quickly said, earning a laugh from Isaac and Allison. The four ate in silence, besides nearing the moans of delight coming from Stiles as he ate.

"So good!" Stiles beamed, smiling with chunks of pancakes in his teeth.

"Don't do that either." Lydia turned her head, not wanting to watch as Stiles went total carnivore on his pancakes.

"He's actually happy," Allison suddenly whispered to Lydia, then turned to Isaac, who heard them clearly and gave a nod.

"Yeah...For once." Lydia smiled to herself, remembering the time before the Sheriff began abusing him that he was acting like this daily. She also remembered the short period where he was like this as well...Before Derek began to grow out of control of his anger and Alpha dominance.

"Glad we did this." Isaac suddenly spoke, earning a smile from the two girls who agreed silently.

* * *

"What do you mean, you lost them?!"  
"They...They went that way, Derek, and like, disappeared!"

"You expect me to believe that? They were probably right in front of your eyes, but you and Jackson were too blind to fucking see it!" Derek growled loudly, his eyes burning red as he eyed Scott and Jackson. The two boys stood in front of him, with Scott looking ashamed and Jackson with his usual pissed off look.

"Derek, they tried their best. It's not a big deal if hunters are out and about, as long as they don't come back to us." Peter's words calmed Derek a little, but the man stilled singed with anger.

"Let's go back, we won't be able to find the hunters without a plan." Erica spoke words of truth, earning some nods from her fellow beta as they awaited on their Alpha's decision.

"Fine, let's go back. But tonight, we will start searching." Derek didn't face his beta's as he spoke his command, immediately walking away from the group. The beta's then followed in silence, unsure of why Derek was so set on finding the hunters.

"What's up with him? He was never like this when hunters came a few months back." Scott leaned next to Peter, the older wolf giving a sigh and a worried look.

"Wolves only react to hunters like this if they have a family, such as little cubs."  
"You think--"

"Yes, and he's probably going to bring it up to Stiles as soon as we get back." Peter gave a sigh again, quickly thinking over what to do in his head. "I'd say we try and divert him from the idea, but, it may be too late."

"Stiles can refuse, you know that, right?"  
"He can, but that won't stop Derek."

* * *

"So..."  
"So?"

"So." Isaac grinned to Stiles, the boy sitting on the couch and having his blanket wrapped around himself still. The wolf boy scooted closer, placing his head onto the boy's shoulder with his grin still present.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stiles rose a brow, unsure of what was exactly happening right now. Allison and Lydia had left to the store a few minutes ago, leaving the two boys alone. But, Stiles had a strange feeling that Isaac was trying to come onto him.

"Nothing." Isaac rubbed his nose up against Stiles' neck, inhaling the boy's scent and immediately recognizing the mix of Derek's scent with him.

"Dude, stop." Stiles' heartbeat started to race as Isaac did what he did, the wolf boy immediately stopping and pulling himself away.

"Sorry."  
"Uh, it's alright. I think."

"It's just..." Isaac was about to spill out the whole thing Peter had spoke of last night, the pack mother situation. But, knowing Stiles may not take too kindly to that, he stopped himself. "Just, some...Random instincts."

"I figured." Stiles turned his eyes to the loft door, which was slid open and revealing Derek and the beta's behind him. They quickly invaded the loft, going their separate ways as Derek came toward Stiles and Isaac.

"Stiles, I need to speak with you, right now." Derek spoke lowly, then glanced toward Isaac and raising an eyebrow. "Why do you smell like..."

"I, I was scenting, Stiles."  
"What...For?"

"Derek, let's go." Stiles suddenly shoved Derek lightly, making him lose focus of Isaac and his anger quickly slipped away. The boy glanced to Isaac, who gave a small, awkward smile and a nod of thanks. Stiles merely looked back to where he was going, which was upstairs, and Derek following close behind him. Soon, the two were in their room, sitting on their bed and holding each other's hands. Derek was the first to speak after the moment of silence.

"I...I wanted to tell you something, Stiles."  
"Which is?"

"Please, don't get snappy with me." Derek gave a tight grip to Stiles' hand, earning a small, shaky sigh from the boy in response.

"Okay...What is it, Derek?"

"There's...There's this, uh, legend that I read about...Well, what my mother had told me about." Derek licked his drying lips, looking down at Stiles' hand as he held it, the boy looking at him with a concerned look.

"What's the legend? Come on, tell me, don't be scared." Stiles watched closely as Derek looked up, a small smile on his face.

"Right, well...The legend states that an Alpha werewolf, me, can impregnate...A girl, or a boy, with their child and...Well, that's pretty much it." Derek swallowed hard, hoping to God himself that Stiles wouldn't try to refuse his suggestion of them having a child. It's what he wanted, really, he could start the Hale pack all over again...With someone he loved dearly.

"I...See..." Stiles spoke slowly, giving another shaky sigh and swallowing. His heartbeat began to rise, Derek noticed, and he was shaking slightly. Derek knew what this meant, Stiles wanted to say what he really felt, but knew it wouldn't matter. Derek was the antagonist in Stiles' life now, Derek knew that. It hurt.

"Stiles, please, tell me what you really feel...Don't lie to me, I won't get mad..."  
"I...Don't know yet...I just don't, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to think of it."

"Good things would be helpful." Derek joked lightly, but got nothing from the boy.

"I don't know what to say right now, that's what I feel. Please, Derek, can I have some time to think about this? Please?" Stiles' words shot through Derek so quick, but at least they weren't as hurtful. It just meant Stiles may or may not be ready for a child yet.

"Fine. You have...Until tomorrow night."  
"Tomorrow night?!"

"Yes, Stiles." Derek growled lowly, obtaining a grip on Stiles' hand and forcing a harder squeeze. Stiles whined out, trying to tug himself away.

"Derek, stop, please, you're hurting me..." Stiles' words shocked Derek from his angry trance, and he quickly stood and backed away from the boy.

"I'm...I'm sorry!"  
"It's fine, Derek..."

"No, no...It's not." Derek watched Stiles' face closely, noticing the bruises. "I'll be back..." He suddenly said, quickly exiting the room and running down the steps. When he entered into the room, the beta's were gathered around Allison and Lydia, who just returned from the store. Jackson noticed Derek running out of the loft in a flash, looking terrified. That woke something in Jackson and he immediately broke away from the group and walked over toward the steps that lead up to Stiles & Derek's room.

"Stiles?" Jackson called out, noticing the half open door that lead into the room. He quickly walked toward it, soon opening it to find Stiles sitting there, crying and burying his face into the palms of his hands. "Stiles! Did he hurt you?! I'm going to fucking kill him!"

"No, Jackson...H-He didn't..."  
"Then what the hell did he do? Why are you crying?"

"Jackson..." Stiles spoke softly, still crying a bit. The beta quickly made his way to the bed, sitting himself beside Stiles and wrapping his right arm around the boy's waist. He tugged the human toward him, giving soft hushes and hugging him closely.

"Tell me, Stiles...What happened?"

"He...He wants to have a child, with me..." Stiles' words broke through Jackson like a parade of bullets. The beta felt anger, sadness and jealousy all in one, he was frustrated.

"He does?..." Jackson spoke, his words now coming out in struggled whispers.

"Yeah..." Stiles rubbed at his eyes, wiping away the tears. "He's giving me a day to think about it...Starting five minutes ago." Stiles sat up, sniffling a little and turning his attention to Jackson. The beta was nodding, staying silent and looking disturbed.

"I'm...Uh, I need to go speak with someone. I'll be back, okay?"  
"You don't need to come back, Jackson...I'm, I might take a nap for a bit..."

"Alright. I'll see you later, then, have a good nap." Jackson offered a smile to the boy, earning one back as Stiles laid himself down into his and Derek's bed. Jackson left soon after, rushing down the steps and looking around the loft for Peter. He found the older man, who was eating a slice of freshly made pizza. "Peter, we have a problem."

"Do we?"  
"We, do!"

"I know, I heard you and Stiles upstairs." Peter chuckled, finishing his pizza and turning to Jackson with a raised eyebrow. "There is nothing we can do about it, it's set. All we can do now is wait and see what happens."

"There has to be something, you have more knowledge than Derek."  
"Aw, that's sweet. Thank you."

"Shut up, but there has to be something that can change his mind about this!" Jackson's glare was kept on Peter, the older man narrowing his eyes and staring back. The two kept their staring contest on for a full minute before Peter finally spoke up.

"There may be something..."  
"What?"  
"It's a long shot, but it requires a druid."  
"We have Deaton--"

"It requires some dark magic, and Deaton is not the one to use such things." Peter smiled softly, watching as Jackson was now confused. "But there may be someone who does use such things."

"Who?"  
"Let's just say she's a close relative to Deaton."


	4. I Can Help You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles awakens to a new day, and must make a decision. Jackson and Lydia are the only ones in the loft with the boy, and they hope to help him the best way they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update, urgh. This chapter, is sort of...Hnm, I don't know. It make me feel sort of sad, and I pretty much just wrote what I felt in the moment, and this was the outcome. Ack. Hope you all like this chapter, though! (It's sort of short, at least to me it is.)

"Tomorrow's here." Stiles stated softly to himself as he rested in bed. He had his covers wrapped tight around himself, not wanting to get out of bed today. Derek had already left the loft with the other beta's, all of them still searching for the unknown hunters in the area. The only ones here were Lydia and Jackson, and they spoke silently downstairs. Stiles could hear them.

* * *

"What do you mean, change his mind? Like, magically? Magically change his mind?!" Lydia spoke in a whispered yell, staring at Jackson with a shocked face. The beta nodded his head, a grin on his face as he continued speaking to Lydia.

"Yeah, Peter told me that there is the possibility of having a druid place a spell or some shit over him, to change his mind. About a lot of things, actually." Jackson spoke with happiness. Knowing there was a way to change Derek's mind about the whole baby thing, and the small bonus of perhaps changing Derek's feelings for Stiles as well. 'I'm being selfish, but, Stiles needs me. He's better with me, not him.' Jackson thought to himself.

"Okay, so how are you going to find a druid to do such a thing? I hardly believe Deaton would agree to do anything like that." Lydia glared at Jackson, the man giving a soft shrug and a small smirk.

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps Deaton's sister, Marin, could offer some help. She 'dwells in dark magic', as Peter said."  
"Marin? Are you serious?"  
"Dead serious, Lydia."

"Well then, good luck with your plan. I'll be planning your funeral." Lydia rolled her eyes and turned herself, beginning to walk away. Jackson suddenly extended his hand and rested it onto her shoulder, stopping her.

"What do you mean? Planning my funeral?"

"God, Jackson, are you that stupid? Derek will find out, and once he does, you will be torn apart, limb from limb!" Lydia began to scream now, furious at the stupidity that Jackson showed.

"He won't find out! Not unless one of you snitches, and believe me, you will not tell him a damn thing!" Jackson suddenly had a tight grip on Lydia, giving a low growl. Lydia stared in disbelief of what Jackson had just done, and anger coursed through her now.

"Let go of me!" Lydia tugged her arm away, stepping backward and giving herself space between her and Jackson. "I won't tell Derek anything, because I didn't hear anything, especially from you."

"Lydia..."  
"No, Jackson. I will not be killed! If I'm killed, who will help Stiles?! This is all about Stiles, we're all going through this hell because Stiles needs to be saved first. He's our first priority. You can't die on him like that, because of you being stupid!"

"I know, Lydia! I'm doing this for him!" Jackson growled out, loudly. Suddenly, the two felt the presence of someone nearby. He made a quick turn, with Lydia looking past Jackson and noticing Stiles on the staircase.

"Stiles, you're awake..." Lydia broke the utter silence, giving a small smile to the boy. Jackson merely stood and smiled awkwardly as well, not saying a thing.

"I am." Stiles said in a dull tone. He shifted his eyes between the girl and the man in front of him, unsure of what the two were arguing about now. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Jackson and I were arguing, again." Lydia glared daggers at the beta.

"Yeah, again." Jackson quickly said after, glaring back at Lydia from his spot. He then turned to face Stiles, noticing the small nod and gentle yawn from the boy. "You still tired?"

"Somewhat. I couldn't sleep..."  
"Why? What's wrong?"

"Just, some things I have to think of." Stiles answered with hesitation. His eyes began to water at the thought, but he had already decided on what he was going to do. He decided last night, when Derek had Stiles close to his chest, and Stiles was torturing himself with different scenarios of his unmade decision. But, at last, Stiles had decided, and only had to await for Derek to return to tell him.

"Okay...Do you want anything to eat? I can cook up something." Lydia smiled, coming close to Stiles and wrapping an arm around him. She guided the sleepy boy toward the kitchen area, and Jackson ran past, pulling out a stool for Stiles to sit down.

"I'm okay, just...Some orange juice would be fine." Stiles placed himself into the stool, shifting until he was comfortable in his spot. Jackson came up beside Stiles, standing and keeping himself close to Stiles in case anything bad had happened. Lydia immediately walked toward the fridge, opening the door and pulling out the orange juice. She quickly poured Stiles a glass of the juice, then placed it in front of the boy and placed the juice back into the fridge.

"Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yes, Jackson, I am fine...I promise."

"Okay, good." Jackson softly smiled, and without thinking, began to lean in close to Stiles to scent him. Stiles quickly shoved Jackson backward, staring up at him with widened eyes. Lydia watched the sight in silence. "Oh, shit, I'm-I'm sorry, Stiles."

"It's fine, please, just, never again...Derek, would know." Stiles shivered with fear at the thought. Derek's anger, it matched to a raging bull, and Stiles always got injured because of it.

"Right, yeah, I'm sorry."  
"You can stop apologizing, Jackson."

"I know, Lydia." Jackson glared toward Lydia, the girl giving a small sigh and a shake of her head.

"I'd rather be left alone for right now, though..." Stiles spoke softly as he stood up from his seat, beginning to make his way back toward the staircase. Jackson immediately ran into Stiles' path, stopping the boy from taking a step further.

"No, Stiles...You shouldn't let this shit get to you,"  
"Easy for you to say, you aren't the one stuck with a decision."

"I know, but, I could help with this situation." Jackson suddenly spoke up, shifting his eyes toward Lydia, who was wide-eyed and nearly gasping. Stiles rose an eyebrow at the man in front of him, unsure of what he meant by 'helping'.

"How can you help me? There is absolutely nothing you can do...Unless you kill Derek." Stiles mumbled the ending of his sentence, feeling a shiver run down his spine at the thought.

"I would, but I'd likely die myself." Jackson tried to joke, but it failed. He only earned a blank stare from Stiles, who was still awaiting for Jackson's answer to his question. "Right, anyways. It's not just me that'll help, Peter too!"

"Shut the hell up, Jackson!" Lydia mouthed toward Jackson, a glare on her face and her hands formed into fists. Jackson was still confused as to why she was telling him to shut up. Stiles gasped lightly, now very confused at the mention of Peter helping him.

"If this is a joke, Jackson, it isn't funny."  
"It isn't! I swear!"  
"Peter would never help me, he's always enjoyed my suffering."

"Sadistic assholes can have a change of heart, Stiles." Jackson smirked, keeping his eyes set in with Stiles' as he stared up at him with a small hint of happiness. This made Jackson's inner wolf howl with excitement.

"Excuse us, Stiles. Jackson will meet you upstairs, shortly." Lydia practically growled at Jackson, shoving the beta wolf away from Stiles. The boy merely observed, his hopes suddenly crashing and burning, like everything else around him.

"Um, okay..." Stiles simply said, making his way up the staircase and toward him and Derek's room. Lydia and Jackson, downstairs, began to argue.

"You idiot! Don't tell him about the plan!"  
"Why not?! He was happy, Lydia! Actually happy!"

"I know!...But, he can't know yet. If we tell him, Derek will know something's up, and the whole plan will turn to shit with an Alpha wolf hell bent on killing you and Peter!" Lydia shivered with a deep fear of hearing the whispers of their incoming death. Jackson stood there, unsure of what to say or think after what Lydia had just said. "Please, just wait until we can actually set the plan into full motion, then we can tell Stiles the good news. Okay?"

"Yeah...I know, I understand." Jackson nodded his head, immediately agreeing with everything Lydia was telling him. He couldn't be careless or stupid in this situation, Stiles' life was on the line, as well as the rest of the pack.

"Go ahead." Lydia suddenly said out of the blue.

"Huh?" Jackson focused his vision on Lydia, blinking his eyes in confusion. The girl smiled at him, giving a soft nod toward the staircase.

"I know what you want to do, you can do that. I'm sure he'll need it..."  
"You do? I, well, yeah...Alright."

"You two have roughly a few hours before the pack comes back." Lydia turned, walking toward the kitchen to prepare a late lunch for the returning pack. Jackson gave a nod, quickly jogging up the staircase and toward Stiles and his Alpha's room. The beta wolf could quickly begin to smell the mixed scent of both of them at the entrance of their room. Jackson did a quick knock, wondering if Stiles would answer after what had just happened. Sure enough, he did, and Jackson felt the strong, mixed scents slam into his face as Stiles opened the door with a small smile.

"I'd prefer to be left alone right now..."  
"No, Stiles. You don't, you need someone to comfort you..."

"Sleep's what helps me nowadays." Stiles joked lightly, but only frowned at his statement. Jackson narrowed his eyes at Stiles' face, quickly moving forward and wrapping his arms around Stiles, giving the boy a tight hug. Stiles gasped lightly at the action, and then fear ran through his veins at the sudden touching from Jackson. "Jackson, please stop. Get off of me."

"No, Stiles...I don't care, I'll take the blame. You need someone, and I'm that someone. Please, just let me..."

"Jackson..." Stiles attempted to repeat his same statement, but felt his eyes suddenly flood with tears. His cheeks were soon covered with streaming tears that eventually fell onto Jackson's T-shirt, but the beta did not mind. He only wanted Stiles to feel safe and comfortable.

"Let it out, Stiles. I'm here, you're safe..."

"Jackson...Please, save me from this." Stiles' voice cracked as he began to submit to his emotions. Jackson tighened himself around Stiles, resting his chin on top of the boy's head of hair. Stiles kept his face buried into Jackson's chest, letting out soft sniffles and gentle whines. The beta felt his heart ache at the sound of Stiles' crying, and he wanted to do nothing more than to save Stiles from all of this and give him a new life.

* * *

"We all feel the same way, Stiles." Lydia spoke to herself as she stood in the kitchen, her eyes also teary and her hands shaking lightly. She heard the gentle whispers that told of death's next victims, and the name she heard brought absolute shock to her. "No...That can't be..." Lydia whispered as she stared into the blur of darkness in the corner of the kitchen. The voices began to grow louder, stating the name over and over again to Lydia...


	5. They Will All Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A.

**. . .**  
**. . . . .**  
**. . . . . . .**  
**. . . . . . . . !**

"Stiles, you need to hurry and get out of here!"  
"I-I can't, I can't leave Jackson, he'll die!"

"Stiles, he'd want to put your life before his, please, leave! We're trying to help you as much as we can--" Scott's frantic voice was interrupted by a loud roar and the sounds of gunfire.

"Scott!" Stiles screamed at the top of his lungs, but there was no answer back. A large cloud of debris filled the air around him, creating a mist almost. Stiles was terrified, he had no idea where to go or what to do.

"Stiles...Stiles!..." The young boy turned about, wondering where the faint voice was coming from. Stiles' eyes were brimmed with tears, this was all too much for him, and everything was falling apart around him. Again, the sound of gunfire echoed around him, giving him even more panic.

"Stiles, come on!" Allison's voice quickly broke Stiles out of his terrified trance. He turned, noticing the hunter waving her hand and shouting out toward him. Stiles quickly made his way over, the cloud of debris quickly dissipating as the duo made theri way down the staircase from the loft.

"Where's everyone else, Allison?! Where...Where's Jackson, Lydia?! Everyone?!"  
"I don't know, Stiles, but I need to help you get out of here first!"  
"Why?! I'm fine, I can go by myse--"

"The baby, Stiles, is it okay?" Allison's words shot through Stiles' mind, alarming him and making him stare down at his suddenly large belly. His shirt was tightly snug around it, showing his baby bump clearly.

"Wha...What? H-How--"

"Stiles, I'm heading back upstairs, please, head out and get as far as you can away from here!" Allison turned around, heading back upstairs and withdrawing an arrow, preparing herself. Stiles watched in silence, and turned his attention back to his belly once he was alone.

"How the hell am I pregnant?!" Stiles asked himself, his eyes widening and his balance wavering. This was all way too much for him, he felt like he was about to faint. But before he could, he followed Allison's instructions and exited the building, soon coming out into an empty street. There were no cars or people anywhere, it was completely abandoned. He then turned his attention up toward the top of the building, soon witnessing a large cloud of smoke exiting the loft and the blaze of a burning fire.

"I need to help them..." Stiles' consciousness spoke loud and clear to him, giving him motivation to head back inside and upstairs. As Stiles made his way back toward the building's entrance, there was none. A wall covered the entrance, leaving him trapped outside. "What the hell?" Stiles narrowed his eyes, searching the wall in front of him.

"Stiles! Stiles, help! Help us, please!"  
"Isaac?!"

"Stiles, help us! We're dying!" Isaac's voice came from up above, leaving Stiles to look up and notice the Beta wolf standing on the ledge. There was a faint glow of violet in Isaac's chest, a Wolfsbane bullet having been shot into him and the Beta was dying by the minute.

"Isaac, don't! Don't jump, I'll get my dad! Please, wait!" Stiles shouted as best he could, but his voice suddenly dying out with each shout he made.

"Stiles, run, run!" Allison's voice now entered, the girl suddenly appearing next to Isaac on the ledge. There was a large amount of blood dripping along her face from her head, her clothes also torn. Stiles was confused at first, but there was a sudden sound of footsteps behind him, and a deep voice speaking toward him.

"You're the boy with the abomination in your tummy, right? The bitch of Derek Hale?"  
"I'm not his bitch, asshole!"

"Shut the hell up, bitch. It doesn't matter anymore, we officially slaughtered the big, bad Alpha wolf of Beacon Hills and eliminated his beta's and other associates with him. You're the last one." The large, muscle-built man stood before Stiles, a hunting knife in his right hand. Stiles huffed, looking at the man's colleagues beside him, a total of five, all with weaponry of their own and prepared to attack on command.

"Go ahead and kill me, dickheads. You'll end up dying in the end as well anyway, my father's the Sheriff of this town, and he'll get his revenge on you fucks." Stiles attempted to talk high and mighty, but felt so terrified inside. He didn't want to die, and he felt a sudden fondness of the life he was carrying in his tummy.

"We'll be ready for him, then. Thanks for the tip, bitch." The leader of the group lifted up his knife, ready to strike. Stiles felt his eyes fill with tears at the sudden realization that he was about to die. The boy stepped backward, swallowing hard and feeling his breathing becoming erratic.

 **. . . . . . . . .**  
**. . . . . . .**  
**. . . . .**  
**. . !**  
**. . . . .**  
**. . . . . . .**  
**. . . . . . . . .**

"He's going to die, Lydia. You cannot let him carry the offspring of Derek Hale. He will be placed into this exact situation, you know it now..." A faint voice echoed into Lydia's mind, the Banshee girl standing a mere few feet away from Stiles and the group of hunters. Her eyes were streaming with tears at the horrific sight, knowing her friends would die in their burning loft, and Stiles would be the last one to be killed off, with the baby.

"Stiles can't die, he can't..." Lydia shook her head, her voice cracking as well as the sight before her continued on. She felt a deep void form in her stomach as she heard the shout of help coming from Stiles.

"Lydia, help! Lydia, help me! Please!" Stiles shouted at the top of his lungs, a sudden pained feeling coming into Lydia's upper right chest. She let out a choked scream, looking over to Stiles, who was stabbed in the exact same spot. The cruel act continued on, with the hunter dragging the knife across Stiles' chest, cutting him open practically. The boy continued shouting and crying out for help, with Lydia screaming in pain from having the exact same actions being done to her.

"Stiles!..." Lydia suddenly screamed out, her Banshee scream amplifying her voice and the echo of it breaking the precognitive vision in front of her...

* * *

"Lydia, wake up. You okay?"  
"Jackson?"

"Yeah, it's me. You dozed off earlier...You alright? You were turning in your sleep, and sweating...Then you started screaming, but I woke you up just in time." Jackson spoke softly, a look of worry showing in his eyes as he stared down at Lydia. The girl quickly nodded, giving a small wave of her hand.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. I just had a nightmare..."  
"Alright..."

"Where's Stiles?" Lydia stood up, fixing her hair as it was messy. Jackson gave a nod toward the staircase that lead up to Stiles and Derek's room.

"Asleep."  
"Okay...Um, I'll be back. I, I need to go do something."

"Huh? Oh, alright. I'll tell the others you left when they come back." Jackson watched as Lydia nodded, staying silent as she took her purse and exited out the loft. "Bye?" The Beta said confusingly... 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loved and welcomed.


End file.
